Forum:Hintergrundinformationen / Anhänge - Stilvorlage(n)
Allgemeines / Charakterartikel Ich würde gerne eine Vereinheitlichung der Hintergrundinformationen in Charakterartikeln vorschlagen. Und zwar denke ich da an eine ähnliche Unterteilung wie in der MA/en üblich: Anhänge Auftritte * Serie: ** Erwähnungen * Serie: ** Hintergrundinformationen Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Wissenswertes Apokryphes Quellenangaben Externe Links * LINK Ich würde zudem vorschlagen, dass wir anstatt für Überschriften unterhalb der 4. Ebene, anstelle einer 5. Ebene einfach ein normale Überschrift mit dem Semikolon einleiten (das sah früher übrigens auch farblich besser aus, da nur die Semikolon-Überschrift weiß war - ist es denn nicht möglich wieder zum Standard-Gelb für Überschriften zurückzukehren?). Wichtig ist mir persönlich, dass im Anhang alles unter Aufzählungspunkte aufgeführt wird - einfach schon aus dem Grund, den Text vom obigen Canon-Fließtext abzuheben. Wie das aussehen könnte, sieht man an den Beispielen Zefram Cochrane und Spock. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:10, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) / Edit: --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:29, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) / Edit #2 für Quellenangaben: --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:44, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Erstens (formell): HTML sieht für Überschriften folgende Logik vor: Überschrift mit der höchsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der zweithöchtsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der dritthöchtsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der vierthöchsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der fünfthöchsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der geringsten Wertigkeit Alle diese Elemene werden durch mediawiki erzeugt durch = für , für , für und so weiter bis zur . Wenn man das Semikolon an den Anfang einer Zeile schreibt erzeugt man einen Teil einer Definitionsliste: den Definition Term, durch den Doppelpunkt den anderen Teil einer Definitionsliste, nämlich die Definitionsdefinition (ja ich weiß, klingt lustig ^^). Vorgesehen ist dies für eine solche Logik. Wir benutzen es auch in Vorlage:Sidebar da sich diese Logik darauf anwenden lässt. Aber tatsächlich macht aber diese Anwendung: ;Überschrif Absatz rein semantisch gar keinen Sinn. Wir benutzen :: auch gerne zum einrücken von Texten auf den Diskussionsseiten(also um die Aussagen der verschiedenen User auseinander zu halten), aber auch dies ist eine Zweckentfremdung. Auf Diskussionsseiten ist mir das ziemlich egal aber die Artikel sollten schon sinnvollen Markup haben. Wenn du möchtest das die Überschriften anders dar gestellt werden. Dann solltest du das hier anmerken. Das letztendliche Aussehen des Textes lässt sich durch CSS beeinflussen. Zweitens (formell II): Wenn du ein Asterisk * an den Anfang einer Zeile schreibst erzeugst du einen Listenpunkt (list item). Wenn man sich aber dein Beispiel ansieht, dann haben wir es bei dem Text nichts mit Stichpunten oder einer Aufzählung zu tun, sondern wir haben Absätze)(Du sagst ja selbst AUFZÄHLUNGSPUNKT JE ABSATZ). Und Absätze sind das was einfach erzeugt wird wenn man zweimal umbricht. Du möchtest mit deiner Auszeichnung den Text vom obigen Canon-Fließtext ab...heben. Auch dafür ist diese Auszeichnung nicht gedacht (HTML sieht so Konzepte wie canon und non-canon gar nicht vor ^^) aber auch dies ließe sich mit einer Vorlage und CSS abbilden: Mit etwas CSS kann man das dann so aussehen lassen: * Absatz 1 * Absatz 2 * Absatz 3 Ohne das es seine tatsächliche Bedeutung verliert. Aber auch dass sollte dann lieber hier diskustiert werden. Ich finde es jedoch Drittens (gestalterisch): Völlig unästhetisch und stillos lange Texte, unterschiedlich tief eingerückt mit Listenpunkt zu zeigen da es für den Leser ungewohnt ist und auch das vertikale Raster völlig zerreist. Außerdem sehe ich Viertens (Inhaltlich): keinen Grund dafür die kanonische Information von der nicht-kanonischen Information durch mehr zu trennen als einer Überschrift oder einer offensichtlichen Hervorhebung wie die Vorlage:Meta sie erzeugt. Es mag kleinlich klingen aber es ist wichtig. Wen interessiert warum sollte Separation of presentation and content in der Wikipedia lesen. Wenn du etwas an der Darstellung ändern möchtest, schreibe es hier hin. Lg -- 23:08, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wem meine Erklärung zu Punkt 3 jetzt zu kryptisch war, dem möchte ich sie hier nochmal ausführlicher darlegen. Um gut lesbar zu sein sollte ein Text mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen möglichst so aussehen: 100px Das heißt: Das Auge muss es möglichst leicht haben um am Ende der Zeile den Anfang der nächsten zu finden. Dazu müssen eine ganze Reihe von Faktoren ausgewogen werden, so zum Beispiel: Zeilenabstand, Schriftgröße, Zeilenlänge, Kontrast zwischen Hintergrund und Schriftfarbe usw. Aber ich muss als Leser auch das Gefühl haben zu wissen wo sich der Anfang der nächsten Zeile befinden wird. Bei diesem Beispiel ist das jedem Betrachter sofort klar. Wenn sich nun aber die ganze Seite gefüllt ist mit mehrmals verschachtelten Listen, dann sieht das ganze unter Umständen so aus: 100px Man weis mittendrin nicht mehr wie eigentlich der nicht-eingerückte Zustand aussehen sollte. Das Gestaltungsraster verschwindet völlig. Es ist, kurz gesagt einfach Unordentlich ^^, und damit schwerer zu lesen -- 23:41, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Muss mir das alles morgen nochmal genau durchlesen. Nur zwei Sachen. Ich findes es immer gut, wenn etwas gut organisiert ist. Deshalb bin ich dafür, die HGI immer zu organisieren. Zudem wollte ich euch hierauf aufmerksam machen: Benutzer:Tobi72/Test. Dabei habe ich mir für eine vorherige Diskussion schon einmal Gedanken bezüglich der HGI von Episoden gemacht. Ich bin dafür, die HGI von allen Arten von Artikeln zu überarbeiten und zu regeln.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 00:23, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) @shisma: Mir war schon irgendwie klar, dass die Sache mit der Definitionsliste bei den html-Ästhetikern unter uns auf wenig Gegenliebe stoßen würde ;) Von daher bin ich dir dankbar für deine obigen Ausführungen. Von mir aus arbeiten wir dann eben mit einer fünften (und eventuell sogar sechsten) Ebene und vergessen das mit der Definitionslistenunterteilung (hab's auch schon in den Beispielen rausgenommen). Bei den Aufzählungszeichen ging es mir in erster Linie um die Abgrenzung zum Canon-Fließtext - ist ja nicht grad ein Geheimnis, dass ich gemeinhin non-canon-Informationen in der MA gerne auf einer "Need-To-Know"-Basis reduziert sehen möchte. Zum Beispiel finde ich die umfangreichen non-canon-Infos im Artikel Zefram Cochrane zwar sehr interessant, jedoch frage ich mich schon, ob das alles nicht viel besser in der im Aufbau begriffenen Memory-Beta aufgehoben wäre. Was das Optische angeht, da gilt natürlich, dass jeder das anders empfindet. Der eine findet es ansprechend, der andere nicht. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir beide bei sowas nicht ganz auf demselben Nenner kommen (Stichwort: Personensidebars) ;) Ich hab das jetzt im Beispiel Zefram Cochrane wieder rausgenommen (im Vergleich zu Spock) Wie auch immer: was zählt sind letztlich die Inhalte. Mir ging es hier in erster Linie nur um eine einheitliche Darstellung der Artikel-Anhänge (Begriffe, Untergliederung). @Tobi72: Genau daran hatte ich auch gedacht, natürlich sollten wir uns generell Gedanken um den Aufbau der HGIs machen. Deinen Vorschlag für die Episodenartikel finde ich bereits sehr ansprechend. Wir werden uns da sicher auch ein wenig an der MA/en orientieren können. Zum Beispiel sind auch Infos zu den Veröffentlichungen (Video, DVD, BR, etc.) und Abweichungen zwischen Original- und restaurierter Fassung weitere mögliche Unterpunkte. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:29, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Zu Tobis Vorschlag: grundsätzlich fände ich es toll ein einheitliches Schema in Episoden und Romanartikeln zu haben. Aber ich würde dennoch im Einzelfall entscheiden ob ein Unterkapitel z.B. für einen einzigen kurzen Satz überhaupt angebracht ist. Genauso wie ich es für unsinnig halte für für zwei Stichpunkte ein neues Kapitel an zu fangen damit auch im Himmelswillen alle Artikel den gleichen Aufbau haben. :wie wäre es damit: wir überlegen uns ein Standardschema für zum Beispiel Episodenartikel. Wenn ein Absatz zu lang ist und sich nach dem Schema unterteilen lässt, dann sollte er unterteilt werden. Wenn nicht, dann nicht. :@Fizzbin naja, die Memory Alpha:Canon Policy trifft keine Aussage über das gewünschte Verhältnis zwischen Canon und Non-Canon. Wenn du findest, es sollte eins geben solltest du das vielleicht da diskutieren. :Ich möchte jedoch auf jeden fall das alles was es über Cochrane zu wissen gibt, in einem Artikel steht, mit einer klaren Trennung zwischen Canon und Non-Canon.-- 19:16, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :ich möchte auch noch auf folgendes eingehen: du schreibst: Was das Optische angeht, da gilt natürlich, dass jeder das anders empfindet. ich stimme bei solchen Aussagen wie Design ist Geschmacksache nicht ganz zu. Es ist ja nicht so, das jemand der Design, oder besser noch Typografie studiert, einfach lernt, was den meisten Menschen gefällt, sondern was erfahrungsgemäß oder auch durch Studien nachweisbar funktioniert. Ich habe versucht nachvollziehbare Argumente für die Einhaltung eines Layouts dar zu legen. -- 19:40, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::@Shisma: Grundsätzlich brauchen wir natürlich nur die Unterkapitel, die wir in der Episode brauchen. Wenn ich mir jedoch die MA/en-Episoden ansehe, dann sind dort noch viele HGI, die bei uns bei den Episoden nachgetragen werden müssen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:57, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) @Shisma: Dann stimmen wir halt wenigstens darin überein, dass wir in dieser Frage nicht übereinstimmen ;) Was schlägst du nun vor: kompletter Verzicht auf Aufzählungszeichen (mit Ausnahme von Auflistungen) in den HGIs bei Trennung durch Absätze? Gut, von mir aus - so sieht das nun bei Spock aus. Wenn das allgemeine Zustimmung findet, wird es halt umgesetzt. Dann können wir uns vielleicht wieder auf die eigentliche Frage der Kapitelbezeichnungen konzentrieren. Wir sollten uns da nur jeweils auf eine Grundstruktur einigen. Je nach Artikel muss man dann sehen, welche Überschriften man tatsächlich braucht und welche nicht und ob die Anzahl der Informationen ausreicht, um eine (untergliederte) Struktur anzulegen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:28, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Stimme hier Fizzbin-Junkie zu. Es geht um die Struktur ansich und ich denke auch, dass nicht immer alle Überschriften verwendet werden sollten, sondern nur die, die auch für den entsprechenden Fall relevant sind. Über die Umsetzung muss man natürlich auch sprechen. Wie wäre dein Vorschlag dazu, Shisma?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:28, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :scheint so als wären wir uns einig^^ wenn ich alles richtig verstanden hab-- 10:27, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :ich meinte übrigens auch sowas hier: Sybok#Schauspieler_und_Synchronsprecher. Da steht eine Überschrift... und darunter ein einziger Satz der nicht einmal eine Zeile füllt. Das halte ich für Unsinn. -- 15:03, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wir haben es gerade bei "Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher" häufig mit Infos zu tun, die in nur einen Satz passen. Wenn so ein Satz allein steht, macht es natürlich keinen Sinn weitere Unterprunkte zu bilden (oder überhaupt eine HGI, dafür nutzen wir ja die Meta-Vorlage). Wenn aber (wie auch im konkreten Fall) danach noch Informationen folgen, die sich sinnvoll unter den Überschriften "Wissenswertes" und oder "Apokryphes" zusammenfassen lassen, dann halte ich da eine weitere Überschrift nicht für störend. Im konkreten Beispiel Sybok kommt die Info dazu, dass Sean Connery ursprünglich für die Rolle in Erwägung gezogen wurde - so dass wir da schon 2 Sätze haben. Auch könnte man noch den Stuntman erwähnen, der für Luckinbill eingesprungen ist. In Bob (Flottenadmiral) würde ich dagegen zum Beispiel keine weiteren Unterschriften bilden. Btw: da wir in den HGIs sehr häufig nur knappe nicht zusammenhänge Infosätze haben, war ich ja anfangs auch für Aufzählungszeichen, weil es optisch besser aussieht, als hinter jedem kleinen Satz nen Absatz einzubauen. Aber wir haben uns ja jetzt für diese Variante entschieden... --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:53, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :in der jetztigen form finde ich das natürlich völlig in Ordnung. aber du siehst was ich meine.. -- Episodenartikel Nachdem wir für die Charakter-Artikel ein Grundgerüst stehen haben, können wir uns nun auch den Episodenartikeln zuwenden. Ich habe daher den Vorschlag von Tobi72 aufgenommen und mal was entsprechendes zusammengezimmert: Benutzer:Fizzbin-Junkie/Test - Bitte um Meinungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Gegenentwürfe, etc. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:57, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Also von mir hörst du keine finde das eine gute Idee. --Klossi (Diskussion) 17:59, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Bin dafür, vor allem, weil ich das schon die ganze Zeit wollte.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:52, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hab das hier mal ausführlich getestet: Benutzer:Fizzbin-Junkie/Test/Unser_Mann_Bashir. Die Episode bot sich schon allein durch Tobi72s Vorarbeit an, habe einige Sachen noch aus der MA/en ergänzt (daher sind ein paar Infos auf englisch). Die Liste der Produktionscrew für diese Episode hab ich aus der IMDB. Ob wir das nun immer in aller Ausführlichkeit auflisten wollen, weiß ich nicht - es ist auf jeden Fall recht aufwendig und zieht den Artikel natürlich noch weiter in die Länge. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:20, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich finde es sehr gut. So in der Art habe ich mir das eigentlich vorgestellt. Vielleicht kann man das irgendwie als Vorlage verarbeiten...--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:28, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das wäre sicher sinnvoll. Warten wir noch die Meinung unseres technischen Experten Shisma in dieser Hinsicht ab (er wollte hier anscheinend noch ein paar Änderungen vorschlagen oder Dinge austesten), um dann endlich loslegen zu können. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:02, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Umsetzung So, derzeit steht dieses Grundgerüst für Charakterartikel und Episodenartikel einsatzbereit (Beispiele: Deanna Troi und Unser Mann Bashir. Der Oberbegriff Anhänge entfällt jetzt völlig. Insgesamt sparen wir damit eine Ebene ein. Ansonsten verändert sich nicht viel Grundlegendes. Das Prinzip "zu wenig Infos = nächsthöhere Überschrift" (s.o.) wird weiter beibehalten, der Verzicht auf Aufzählungszeichen ebenso (es sei denn natürlich es handelt sich tatsächlich um Aufzählungen von Daten). Wenn das so allen genehm ist, könnte man an die Umsetzung gehen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:04, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) / Nachtrag: Der Übersichtlichkeit wegen wäre es wohl besser, den Bereich der Links und Verweise eine Ebene nach oben zu verschieben (habe das bereits umgesetzt). So gibt es nun zwei Grundelemente des Anhangs: Hintergrundinformationen und Links und Verweise. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:36, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :sehr schön! und danke für den hinweis ^^-- 07:43, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ahnung ob ich damit grad programmtechnisch eine Todsünde begehe, aber ich habe nichtbenutzte Überschriften im Episodenartikel Die Spitze des Eisberges einfach auskommentiert, damit man sie bei Bedarf entsprechend wieder einblenden kann, ohne nach dem Grundgerüst suchen zu müssen. Hoffe das ist so in Ordnung. Die Umstellung aller Episodenartikel auf die neue Struktur wird auf jeden Fall einiges an Zeit kosten. Ich bin gern bereit, das zu meinem derzeitigen Hauptprojekt zu machen. Denke, ich werde erstmal mit TOS loslegen. Vielleicht findet sich ja noch jemand, der mit einsteigen will, Episoden gibt's ja genug ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:40, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kleine Änderung: Statt "Beckmessern" heißt es jetzt eingängiger "Filmfehler" (siehe entsprechende Diskussion). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:26, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Mein kompliment für eure Arbeit! -- 08:52, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Real-World-Personen-Artikel HGI - mit oder ohne Aufzählungszeichen Ich habe vorgestern bei einigen Deep-Space-9-Episoden bei den HGI dei Aufzählungszeichen wegen der Übersichtlichkeit hinzugefügt. Allerdings gab es hier wohl einmal die Entscheidung, dies nicht zu tun. Da ich es durchaus für sinnvoll halte, die Aufzählungszeichen einzufügen, wegen der Übersichtlichkeit und zur Abtrennung der einzelnen Abschnitte der HGI, da es sich ja jeweils um eigenständige Informationen handelt. Um visuell zu zeigen was ich meine, habe ich hier einen Teil der HGI aus einmal mit und einmal ohne die Aufzählungszeichen eingefügt. Dort kann man denke ich die Unterschiede in der Lesbarkeit gut erkennen: ;ohne Aufzählungszeichen Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, weshalb die Kinder auf Gaia, die Nachfahren eines Föderationsraumschiffes – Das einzige bajoranische Besatzungsmittglied (Kira) stirbt kurz nach dem Absturz der Defiant – die bajoranischen Maßeinheiten für Fläche Tessipate und Kerripate an Stelle von Quadratmeter oder Quadratkilometer lernen. Benjamin Sisko als der Abgesandte hat für Bajor in der Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle auszufüllen. Spätestens hier hätte Kira als Bajoranerin darauf bestehen müssen, dass der Captain sich selbst rettet. Es geht dabei um eine Abwägung zwischen 8.000 Personen gegenüber mehreren Millionen und dem Schicksal des Abgesandten. Die Defiant fliegt zunächst durch die Barriere, da es von außerhalb nicht erkennbar ist, ob Lebensformen auf dem Planeten Gaia zu finden sind. Nachdem man jedoch aus der Barriere hinaus geflogen ist, funktioniert der Scan plötzlich doch und Kira kann erkennen, dass die Siedlung nicht mehr existiert. ;mit Aufzählungszeichen *Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. *Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, weshalb die Kinder auf Gaia, die Nachfahren eines Föderationsraumschiffes – Das einzige bajoranische Besatzungsmittglied (Kira) stirbt kurz nach dem Absturz der Defiant – die bajoranischen Maßeinheiten für Fläche Tessipate und Kerripate an Stelle von Quadratmeter oder Quadratkilometer lernen. *Benjamin Sisko als der Abgesandte hat für Bajor in der Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle auszufüllen. Spätestens hier hätte Kira als Bajoranerin darauf bestehen müssen, dass der Captain sich selbst rettet. Es geht dabei um eine Abwägung zwischen 8.000 Personen gegenüber mehreren Millionen und dem Schicksal des Abgesandten. *Die Defiant fliegt zunächst durch die Barriere, da es von außerhalb nicht erkennbar ist, ob Lebensformen auf dem Planeten Gaia zu finden sind. Nachdem man jedoch aus der Barriere hinaus geflogen ist, funktioniert der Scan plötzlich doch und Kira kann erkennen, dass die Siedlung nicht mehr existiert. Die englische MA macht das übrigens genauso. Sie verwenden die Aufzählungszeichen zur Trennung der einzelnen Argumente der HGI, wie in en:Children of Time (episode)#Background Information zu sehen ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:42, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :An mir ging die Diskussion damals irgendwie vorbei, habe es irgendwie nicht bewusst mitbekommen. Vielleicht sollte man bei solch grundsätzlichen Änderungen mindestens die Admins informieren, das wäre sicherlich mal ein Punkt, über den man nachdenken könnte. Ich muss hier aber sagen, dass ich es damals schon etwas komisch fand, die listenartige Aufzählung zu lösen. Da die Diskussion dann aber schon abgeschlossen war, war es ja erledigt. Wäre sehr dafür, die Aufzählung wieder aufzunehmen. Zumindest diesen Punkt, die restlichen Einigungen und Aufteilungen (Überschriften, etc.) sind ja durchaus sinnvoll gewesen. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 08:14, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Das ist auch meine Ansicht.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:50, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Bin auch für eine Wiedereinführung der Aufzählungszeichen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 11:01, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich finde immer noch Aufzählungszeichen sollten nur bei Aufzählungen benutzt werden. Gerade bei Langen texten machen die Einrückungen das vertikale Raster kaputt. Außerdem zwingt es den Autor extrem lange Absätze zu schreiben. Gerade der erste Punkt könnte einen Absatz gebrauchen. -- 13:37, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wie definierst du in dem Fall eine Aufzählung? Im Grunde sind die HGI ja Aufzählungen von bestimmten Dingen, die in einer Episode oder einem Artikel auffallen. Jeder Punkt ist damit für sich abgeschlossen und dies wird dann dadurch gekennzeichnet, dass man vor jedem Punkt ein Aufzählungszeichen einfügt. Aber was meinst du mit "Außerdem zwingt es den Autor exrem lange Absätze zu schreiben?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:52, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Eine Aufzählung ist sowas wie hier. Man könnte ja auch den Plot der Episode in Listenpunkten aufschreiben. Warum ist das bei Hintergrundinformationen anders? Ich meine damit folgendes: Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. :::Das sind 6 Zeilen. Sollte man der Lesbarkeit halber etwas auflockern, etwa so: Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. :::man kann auch Absätze innerhalb von Listenpunkten machen, aber nur direkt in HTML.-- 15:33, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mit einem bekommt man etwas ähnliches hin. *Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. Aber irgendwie müssen wir das trennen. Denn sonst ist es ja noch schwerer zu unterscheiden, wo eine HGI anfängt und aufhört: ---- Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, weshalb die Kinder auf Gaia, die Nachfahren eines Föderationsraumschiffes – Das einzige bajoranische Besatzungsmittglied (Kira) stirbt kurz nach dem Absturz der Defiant – die bajoranischen Maßeinheiten für Fläche Tessipate und Kerripate an Stelle von Quadratmeter oder Quadratkilometer lernen. Benjamin Sisko als der Abgesandte hat für Bajor in der Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle auszufüllen. Spätestens hier hätte Kira als Bajoranerin darauf bestehen müssen, dass der Captain sich selbst rettet. Es geht dabei um eine Abwägung zwischen 8.000 Personen gegenüber mehreren Millionen und dem Schicksal des Abgesandten. Die Defiant fliegt zunächst durch die Barriere, da es von außerhalb nicht erkennbar ist, ob Lebensformen auf dem Planeten Gaia zu finden sind. Nachdem man jedoch aus der Barriere hinaus geflogen ist, funktioniert der Scan plötzlich doch und Kira kann erkennen, dass die Siedlung nicht mehr existiert. ---- In dem oben genannten Fall ist es genauso wichtig, die einzelnen HGI in einem Absatz zu belassen, da man ansonsten auch nicht sieht, wo eine HGI anfängt oder aufhört.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:31, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Könnte man hier nicht blockquote zweckentfremden? --D47h0r Talk – Mail 17:45, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::@shisma: Versteh' ich deinen obigen Gestaltungs-Vorschlag jetzt dahingehend richtig, dass du nun grundsätzlich nicht mehr gegen Aufzählungszeichen in der HGI bist? @D47h0r: Nur damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen (oben klang es fast schon so, als hätte ich hier einen Alleingang hingelegt) - Bei der Diskussion (s. Seitenbeginn) waren mit shisma und Tobi72 die zu der Diskussionszeit aktivsten Admins dabei, was MA-Gestaltung und Episodenbearbeitung anging. Wie will man das noch zentraler diskutieren, als in einem allgemeinen Forum, wo im Übrigen - nach meinem Verständnis der Admintätigkeit - aktive Admins zumindest gelegentlich mal reinschauen sollten? Besonders, wenn man schon im Titel ("Hintergrundinformationen / Anhänge - Stilvorlage(n)") auf möglicherweise umfassende Neuerungen hingewiesen wird? Aber ok, es wäre natürlich möglich, bei jedem übergreifenden Thema jeden Admin (ob aktiv oder nicht) noch zusätzlich per Diskussionsseite darauf hinzuweisen und um ein Statement zu bitten. Dafür würde sich sicherlich ein passendes Prozedere entwickeln lassen. Nochmal abschließend zum Entfernen der Aufzählungszeichen: Wie ich hier schon schrieb, kam damals weder in der Diskussion, noch nachher beim - für alle ersichtlichen - massiven Umsetzungsprozess ein Widerspruch auf. Wenn wir uns wieder auf Aufzählungszeichen verständigen (wo ich grundsätzlich nichts dagegen habe), dann muss allen klar sein, dass hier wieder tausende Artikel der Einheitlichkeit wegen entsprechend abgeändert werden müssen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:31, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Also ich denke mal sollten das jetzt so lassen wie es ist, erstens wir müssten alle Artikel umstellen und die Aufzählungen wieder einfügen, desweiteren haben wir uns damals doch dafür entschieden da die eng Ma ja auch die Aufzählungen bei den HGIs weg lassen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 19:54, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::@Fizzbin-Junkie nein, grundsätzlich nicht. eben da wo es um Aufzählungen geht, sind Aufzählungszeichen genau richtig. Ich habe den Eindruck das die Regel zu gelten scheint: Wir benutzen überall normale Absätze, außer wenn die Überschrift Hintergrunfinformationen lautet, dann benutzen wir anstatt Absätzen eben Aufzählungen.. Diese Logik hat sich scheinbar irgendwann etabliert. weis jemand warum? @D47h0r das -tag hat eine andere Funktion und sollte nicht zweckentfremdet werden.-- 20:41, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich würde das anders formulieren: Wir benutzen überall normale Absätze, außer wenn die Überschrift eine Aufzählung suggeriert. So z. B. auch bei den Zeitleisten-Artikeln Ereignisse s. 2361. Warum sollen das jetzt "echte" Aufzählungen sein, Hintergrundinformationen nicht. ::::::Ich denke, Jahresartikel und die HGI springen in den Themen hin und her, während andere sich auf eines konzentrieren. Allerdings tun die HGI das seit den Überschrifteneinteilungen auch nicht mehr. 21:01, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::: hier ist jeder Punkt ein Ereignis. Ist in einer Hintergrundinformation jeder Punkt eine Information? Suggeriert die Überschrift Hintergrundinformation eine Aufzählung?-- 21:03, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nja, also die Überschrift steht im Plural Hintergrundinformationen womit schon eine Anhäufung angedeutet wird, bei den Dialogzitaten handhaben wir das ja auch nicht anders. 21:13, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Finde ich auch fragwürdig, aber da bestand ein Konsens das dass so seine Richtigkeit habe. Obwohl man es da durch die Vorlage ganz einfach ändern könnte-- 21:24, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::War das die Diskussion dieser Vorlagenseite? Falls ja, der Text läßt sich schlecht lesen. Was wurden denn dort für Argumente genannt? 21:35, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also mir geht es grundsätzlich nur darum, dass man die einzelnen Punkte der HGI optisch trennt. Denn wie auch bei den Jahresartikeln sind auch die einzelnen HGI immer unterschiedliche Ereignisse/Vorkommnisse zu einem Artikel. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch. Es müssen keine Aufzählungszeichen als Trennung der einzelnen HGI-Punkte sein. Von mir aus können wir das auch anders lösen. Allerdings werden die HGI zumindest bei Episodenartikeln in Zukunft nur noch länger. Wenn man sich die Artikel in MA/en anschaut, dann sind dort in jeder Episode noch massenweise Informationen, die bei uns fehlern, aber grundsätzlich in die Artikel gehören. Ich kann euch ein anderes Beispiel nennen, wo wir unbedingt eine optische Trennung brauchen, nämlich in Diskussionen. Hier nehmen wir dazu das Einrücken vor, da sonst der Test auf Grund seiner Länge unlesbar wird und man die einzelnen Kommentare sonst nicht trennen oder erkennen kann. Wie geschrieben, ist es mir egal, wie wir die HGI diesbezüglich voneinander trennen. Es muss nur irgendwie praktikabel sein. Die einfachste Methode wäre meiner Meinung nach weiterhin das Aufzählzeichen. Eventuell kann man bei den HGI, neben der Vorlage hinterher global anpassen. Und ich finde den Aufzählungspunkt vor den Zitaten auch nicht berauschend, aber er ist im Moment wohl die einzige Möglichkeit, Dialoge optisch zu trennen und zu zeigen, wo der Anfang und das Ende eines Dialoges ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:48, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::: HGIWarum nicht so? Damit hätte man eine Trennung der einzelnen Punkte Signatur 21:57, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::@Tobi72: Die Idee mit der Vorlage finde ich sehr gut, denn dann lässt sich auch in Zukunft eine stilistische Anpassung immer recht einfach vornehmen. Wie das dann letzlich aussehen soll (mit Aufzählungspunkten, eingerückt, umrandet, etc.) kann man dann ja immer noch festlegen. Damit zugleich auch die bislang für kurze HGIs genutzte Meta-Vorlage zu ersetzen (gemeint sind die kursiv eingerückten 1-Absatz-HGIs unter kurzen Artikeln) findet ebenso meine Unterstützung! Also bei so einer Lösung könnte ich mich auch wieder für einen aktiven Einsatz erwärmen ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 05:41, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke, das würde uns grundsätzlich am Besten helfen. Wer kann denn so eine Vorlage erstellen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 06:59, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::ich sehe ehrlich gesagt immer noch kein Problem. Wenn das ein Problem ist, wie lösen wir es an anderen Stellen? Für so etwas benutzen wir ja normalerweise Zwischenüberschriften, geht das vielleicht hier auch? Ich fände es schön wenn wir einen einheitlichen Stil hätten. Aber gut, hier ist mein Vorschlag: Das -tag hat genau diese Funktion: The HTML element represents a thematic break between paragraph-level elements (for example, a change of scene in a story, or a shift of topic with a section). Ich würde das etwas dezenter gestallten als es jetzt ist (so das es zum Stil der Überschriften passt) -- 08:09, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::: hier ist die Vorlage : Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, weshalb die Kinder auf Gaia, die Nachfahren eines Föderationsraumschiffes – Das einzige bajoranische Besatzungsmittglied (Kira) stirbt kurz nach dem Absturz der Defiant – die bajoranischen Maßeinheiten für Fläche Tessipate und Kerripate an Stelle von Quadratmeter oder Quadratkilometer lernen. :::was haltet ihr davon?-- 08:24, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :@Fizzbin-Junkie: Ja, es kann gut sein, dass es damals die aktivsten Admins waren, ich bestreite auch nicht, dass ich selbst mal eine Zeit lang recht inakti war. Was ich angedacht hatte, war eher so gemeint: Die aktiven Admins einigen sich auf etwas (siehe Beispiel hier) und teilen dies dann den restlichen Admins mit. Nach dem Motto, wir haben uns jetzt auf etwas festgelegt, möchten dich kurz darüber informieren. Muss ja nichts umfangreiches sein, ein Hinweis in der eigene Diskussionsseite reicht mir da ja schon. Einfach, um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, da viele Artikel in den Letzten Änderungen auch mal übersehen werden. :@Shisma: Ich glaube, du hast dich verlesen, ich bezog mich auf den -Tag, nicht auf den -Tag. Müsste man damit einfach mal probieren, habe spontan aber keine Ahnung wie es aussieht, wenn man mehrere blockquote-Tag nacheinander benutzt, kann also genauso gut nach hinten losgehen, war demnach nur mal laut gedacht. :@Shisma: Was die Vorlage angeht weiß ich nicht so recht, ob da eine eigene Vorlage nötig ist, denn nahezu selbiges Ergebnis erzielt man mit ----, hier nur etwas heller. Bei den H2-Überschriften ist ja eine Trennlinie vorhanden, sieht es dann nicht noch unübersichtlicher aus, wenn nach 2-3 Zeilen wieder ein Trennstrich eingefügt wird? Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, weshalb die Kinder auf Gaia, die Nachfahren eines Föderationsraumschiffes – Das einzige bajoranische Besatzungsmittglied (Kira) stirbt kurz nach dem Absturz der Defiant – die bajoranischen Maßeinheiten für Fläche Tessipate und Kerripate an Stelle von Quadratmeter oder Quadratkilometer lernen. :So könnte es aussehen, wenn man blockquote zweckentfremdet. Innerhalb der Box kann man nach belieben Absätze einfügen. Sicherlich könnte man noch eine Vorlage basteln, die auf dem blockquote-Tag aufbaut und das Ganze dann noch etwas anpassen, Hintergrundfarbe, Abständ zu nachfolgendem Text, usw. Meiner Meinung nach ist es die bislang unauffälligste Variante, die einzelnen Punkte optisch zu trennen und dennoch auf Aufzählungen zu verzichten. Der Textfluss ist auch in etwa gleich, da jeglicher Text linksbündig und auf derselben Breite beginnt. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 09:49, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::naja, zweckentfremden sollte man es nicht, stattdessen etwas neues erfinden das etwa wie blockquote aussieht. blockquote ist zür Zitate gedacht. Ich würde lieber nicht noch ein neues Element einfügen sondern versuchen das Layout möglichst einheitlich zu halten-- 10:19, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Um es nochmal genauer zu sagen: Eine Vorlage, die optisch aussieht wie das blockquote-Tag, aber nicht das blockquote-Tag ist. Was genau meinst du mit "nicht noch ein weiteres Element einfügen"? Ist doch bei der Vorlage:--- nicht anders oder worauf beziehst du dich? Ich denke mit den üblichen Bordmitteln abseits von Vorlagen etc. werden wir für eine optische Trennung nicht an Aufzählungszeichen o.ä. herumkommen, zumal ja auch Absätze erwünscht sind, wo wir wieder bei HTML landen. Da bleiben meiner Meinung nach bislang nur Rahmen wie bei ME47 – die ich persönlich weniger gut finde – oder halt ein variabler Hintergrund. Im Prinzip soll ja alles so bleiben wie es ist, ohne Aufzählungszeichen, Absätze sind drin und eine zusammenhängende Information wird mit einem anderen Hintergrund belegt, wie es im blockquote-Tag ist. Daher sagte ich ja auch, eine Vorlage, die auf dem blockquote-Tag aufbaut, sprich das optische Ergebnis nutzt. Natürlich ist das nach wie vor nur eine Idee, es könnte durchaus noch sinnvollere Umsetzungen geben, aber ein Verzicht auf Aufzählungen, eine Verwendung von Absätzen, ein linksbündiger Zeilenbeginn begrenzen den Spielraum natürlich. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 10:38, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::also du schlägst etwas vor das wie ein Zitat aussieht, aber keins ist. Oder etwas das so ähnlich aussieht wie ein Zitat, dessen Bedeutung aber niemandem klar ist, der nicht auch diese Diskussion gelesen hat. Eine einfache Linie wäre wenigstens etwas, das man schonmal, mit genau dieser Bedeutung, gesehen hat, also ein thematischer Sprung.-- 10:52, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Also wenn man nicht wüsste, wozu blockquote da ist, würde kein Mensch darauf kommen, dass es ein Zitat ist. Zumal der Text unverändert ist und nichtmal Anführungszeichen besitzt. Da ist das -Tag schon eindeutiger. Die Argumente kann man also so oder so auslegen ;) Und ich wiederhole mich nochmals: Ich will kein Zitat kennzeichnen sondern lediglich das Erscheinungsbild nutzen, dass auch bei blocxkquote genutzt wird. Dies dann als Vorlage inklusive nötiger Änderungen geschrieben, sodass man einerseits die Texttrennung in der HGI etwas schicker darstellen und es andererseits von blockquote unterscheiden kann. Mir ist es eigentlich egal wie wir es machen, eine separate Vorlage kennen auch IP-Benutzer bereits von die Dialogen. Habe halt bedenken, dass bei kurzen HGI-Abschnitten viele Linien für wenig Text eingebunden werden. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 11:42, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also ich finde, dass die Kennzeichnung schon eingängig sein und sich leicht verstehen lassen musst. Die Idee mit dem Strich, den Shisma vorschlägt, finde ich nicht so gut. Der Strich erinnert zu sehr an den Strich, der bei der ersten Überschrift verwendet wird und erhebt in sofern den Anschein, dass hier wichtige Bereiche getrennt werden. Siehe dazu den Test hier. Eine solche Trennung haben wir nicht einmal zwischen Kurzfassung und Langfassung. Ein Kasten wie der von Blockquote, würde optisch schon wieder eine zu große Abgrenzung vom restlichen Text vornehmen. Allerdings könnte ich mir dies gut für die Kurzfassung vorstellen, so wie wir es bei Romanen für den Buchrückentext verwenden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:36, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wir könnten doch auch, wie Tobi72 schon erwähnte, die HGI-Punkte so einrücken wie die Diskussion hier. 14:03, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::ich sehe weder das Problem, noch finde ich die Lösungsvorschläge annehmbar. Lassen wir es doch so wie es ist. Was auch immer ihr entscheidet, ich helfe gerne bei der technischen Umsetzung �� -- 14:57, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Die Trennlinie von shisma würde ich noch nicht so schnell aufgeben wollen. Man muss ja keine durchgehende Linie nehmen. Mein Vorschläg wäre da eine leicht eingezogene, kurze (gestrichelte) Linie, die die Trennung zwischen zwei Textabsätzen anzeigt. Wie das aussieht kann man hier im Testartikel "Unser Mann Bashir" mal im Beispiel sehen. Das könnte man zum Beispiel auch für die Trennung von Dialogzitaten nehmen (die StargateWiki verwendet sowas). Auch die "blockquote"-Variante habe ich im Beispiel mal aufgeführt. Ich find's aber auch ein wenig zu übertrieben. Unterschiedlicher Texteinzug pro Absatz wie auf Diskussionsseiten sieht im Artikel völlig chaotisch aus. Momentan tendiere ich zu der verkürzten Trennlinie. --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:01, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) @Fizzbin-Junki: Also mit den gestrichelten Linien kann ich leben. Das könnte auch bei Dialogzitaten verwendet werden. Die "blockquote"-Variante sieht zudem nicht gut aus, wenn in die HGI Bilder eingefügt werden. Allerdings war das mit dem Einrücken wie auf der Diskussionsseite auch nur als Beispiel genannt, um zu zeigen, dass wir hier bei der Diskussion aus Übersichtlichkeitsgründen auch etwas verwenden, um diese lesbarer zu machen. Ich wollte unter keinen Umständen die Diskussionsvariante auf die HGI übertragen. @Shisma: Ich denke mal so lassen wie es ist, macht das Ganze nur unübersichtlich, vor allem, wenn wir viele und lange HGI haben. Und wie wir in MA/en sehen, wird auch noch einiges an HGI bei uns eingefügt werden müssen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:37, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also ich frag dann nochmal vorsichtshalber nach, ob wir uns auf die "Trennung durch kurze eingerückte gestrichelte Linien"-Variante einigen können. Wenn ja, dann könnten wir das schon direkt bei den Dialogzitaten in der Vorlage umsetzen und für die HGIs so nach und nach manuell (es sei denn jemand kann einen Bot darauf programmieren die Leerzeilen aller HGIs mit der -Vorlage zu füllen). --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:42, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Was mich betrifft geht das schon in Ordnung. Ist wohl doch die unauffälligste Variante. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 17:58, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke auch, dass es eine gute Kompromisslösung ist. Ich überlege gerade, ob es nicht doch sinnvoll wäre, alle zusammenhängenden Infotexte wie oben vorgeschlagen jeweils in einer -Vorlage einzubinden und diese, genau wie die Dialogzitat-Vorlage, am Ende mit der gestrichelten Linie auszustatten. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass man später nur mit einer Änderung der Vorlage das Design der HGIs verändern kann. Eben nur für den Fall, dass wir (oder unsere Nachfolger) mal irgendwann wieder alles ändern wollen ;) @D47h0r: Um deinen Vorschlag mit der Admin-Info noch mal aufzunehmen: wie wär's wenn wir statt einer manuellen Exklusiv-Benachrichtigung aller Admins über die Diskussionsseiten, eine Art zentrale Anlaufstelle für alle schaffen, auf der übergreifende aktuelle Neuerungen in der MA für alle einsehbar aufgelistet und die entsprechenden Foren/Diskussionen verlinkt sind? --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:56, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :@Fizzbin-Junkie: Das klingt gut, so könnten auch Benutzer, die eine Zeit lang abwesend waren, auf einer Seite sehen, was aktuell anliegt. Und wir hätten für alle Stilfragen eine zentrale Anlaufstelle, ohne, dass die Diskussionen (auch bereits abgeschlossene) in den Umweiten des Forums verschütt gehen. Wie oft hatten wir die Situationen wie "hatten wir das mal besprochen?" oder "ich weiß nicht mehr genau in welcher Diskussion das angesprochen wurde". Ich sage mal: Machen wir so! --D47h0r Talk – Mail 08:45, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) @D47h0r: Würde sich das unter Memory Alpha:Ankündigungen (kann wohl nur von Admins bearbeitet werden) anbieten? --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:57, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Sollte machbar sein, müssten dann aber schauen, ob wir es einfach so wie andere Beiträge einfügen. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 18:42, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::es sei denn jemand kann einen Bot darauf programmieren die Leerzeilen aller HGIs mit der -Vorlage zu füllen - Ich würds gerne probieren. Hätte jemand als Bespiel einen Diff-Link, damit ich sehe, was konkret zu tun ist? Besten Dank! -- 11:40, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Einsetzung der http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Das_verlorene_Paradies?curid=3410&diff=523216&oldid=522204 13:39, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Super, besten Dank. Genau das meinte ich. Das schau ich mir mal an. -- 16:03, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) @Plasmarelais: Für das Einsetzen der Striche muss, wie ME47 schon geschrieben hat, die HGI-Vorlage eingefügt werden. Das wird der Bot allerdings wohl nicht automatisch machen können. Die Vorlage erfordert Handarbeit, da wir kein eindeutiges Erkennungsmerklam für den Bot haben, wo eine HGI anfängt und aufhört und wie viele Zeilen in zu einer bestimmten HGI gehören.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:04, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::@Tobi72: Ok, wenn du das weißt, dann brauche ich auch nicht anfangen, mir einen Kopf darum zu machen ^^ -- 17:49, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ändern der Reihenfolge in den HGI Ich würde gerne die Reihenfolge der HGI-Einträge ändern. Da ich nun die DVD releases einfüge, habe ich festgestellt, dass die derzeitige Anordnung in meinen Augen den Lesefluss unterbricht. Derzeit verwenden wird: Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Bezüge zur Realität Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Sets und Drehorte Requisiten Spezialeffekte Maske & Kostüme Darsteller und Charaktere Digitale Überarbeitung Produktionschronologie * - EREIGNIS Trivia Apokryphes Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew Rezensionen in Medien Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung * Soundtrackveröffentlichung * Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung * Sonstiges Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Produktionsfehler Synchronisationsfehler Ich würde gerne zwei Änderungen vornehmen: # Die Nachwirkungen direkt vor Trivia einfügen. # Die Filmfehler an die Stelle von Nachwirkungen setzen. Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Bezüge zur Realität Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Sets und Drehorte Requisiten Spezialeffekte Maske & Kostüme Darsteller und Charaktere Digitale Überarbeitung Produktionschronologie * - EREIGNIS Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew Rezensionen in Medien Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen Trivia Apokryphes Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Produktionsfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung * Soundtrackveröffentlichung * Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung * Sonstiges Die Gründe dafür sind: 1. Nachwirkungen bezieht sich meist direkt auf die Produktion und sollte vor den Nebensächlichkeiten (Trivia) sein. 2. Filmfehler ist meist ein Text und dieser passt in meinen Augen besser vor eine Reihe von Aufzählungen, die in Merchandising zu erwarten sind. 3. Merchandising bezieht sich teilweise auf nicht canonisches Material (wie Romane usw.) und sollten deshalb ganz zum Schluss aufgelistet werden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:24, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wenn es hier keine andere Meinung gibt, setze ich das mal um.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 08:48, 3. Nov. 2014 (UTC)